


Like Fate

by Cloudpain, CurlyandBoo, Senshibyne



Series: Fated [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudpain/pseuds/Cloudpain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyandBoo/pseuds/CurlyandBoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senshibyne/pseuds/Senshibyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid doesn't mean to screw up, Fate just likes getting her way is all </p><p>or the one where everything happens in the same universe and everything's a crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fate

“That’s weird thought Cupid. I’ve never hit the wrong person like that before”

He sat there, perched on the edge of skyscraper invisible to the naked eye, bow hanging limply from his hand, staring at the two boys down on the ground. They were not supposed to ever have met, and now he’d gone and pushed them together.

He had no idea how it happened, he’s a perfect shot, its why he got the job in the first place, he never misses, in fact he was certain he had aimed at the curly haired brunette girl, who was currently walking in the wrong direction, and not the curly haired brunette boy, who was now starring stupidly at the smaller boy in front of him, they seemed to be enamoured with each other.

He recognised them of course, Curly or Harry was almost three years younger than the pixie boy Louis, and had it not been for the clear instructions from the powers that be about the girl who was his intended target, he would have thought Harry and Louis were perfect for each other, meant to be almost.

As it were, this was not the first time Cupid had seen them, in fact he’d seen them a total of five time before this. Once many years ago when the two where only tiny little humans they almost met at a zoo, Harry wanted to see the penguins and so had missed Louis who was too caught up with the lions.

The second time, they were a little older at football match at Old Trafford, supporting the same team on opposite ends of the stadium. Then again at a concert for a band they both happened to like and at a tattoo shop they frequented to get sillier and sillier pictures inked on their skin, and then just over a year ago as Louis prepared to graduate from the very same university at which Harry had just arrived.

It was as if an outside force, stronger even than him was trying their hardest to get these two together. Almost as if the universe had conspired for it to be so, almost as if fate had stepped in, and that’s when it hit him; Fate.

“Took you a while Cupid” she said smugly from where she stood behind him “finally cottoned on to my plan then”

“I don’t understand” he started-

”Your bosses don’t always know what they’re doing” she answered the question he hadn’t asked yet “and sometimes, fate has to take the wheel, those two belong together” she said it so matter of fact that if he disagreed he’d feel a fool, “just look at them, and try and tell me otherwise”

He looked down once again and saw them still standing there, eyes shining bright, smiles on their faces to rival the sun and the moon; they seemed content, happy and settled.

She was right, they do belong together.

**Author's Note:**

> so H/L don't really feature that much in this fic :(((( ~ CurlyandBoo


End file.
